Ruler (Fate/Eminent Revival - Wuchang Gui)
| type = |jspirit= |master= Protagonist |class= Ruler |alignment= Lawful Good |attribute= Heaven |phantasm= ? |strength= ? |endurance= ? |agility= ? |mana= ? |luck= |cskill1=Magic Resistance |cskill1value=B++ |cskill2=Divinity |cskill2value=B+ |cskill3=True Name Discernment |cskill3value=C |skill1= |skill1value= |skill2= |skill2value= |skill3= |skill3value= |skill4= |skill4value= |np1= |np1target= |np1rank=A++ |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = | weight = | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = China | armament = Umbrella, Sword, Lance | likes = | dislikes = | talent = | enemy = | imagecol = }} Ruler '(ルーラー, ''Rūrā) is one of the Ruler-class Servants able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Restoration Missions of Fate/Eminent Revival. Profile Identity Ruler's True Name is '''Wuchang Gui (無常鬼, Wúcháng Guǐ), a deity born from the fusion between Xie Bi'an (謝必安), and Fan Wujiu (范無救), who escorts the spirits of the dead in the Underworld. Depending on the person he encounters, Wuchang Gui can appear as either a fortune deity who rewards the person for doing good deeds or a malevolent deity who punishes the person for committing evil. In here, though, Wuchang appears as a paired Servant similar to certain Servants with Xie Bi'an as the main body, and Fan Wujiu as the mascot (the black umbrella). Essentially, they are two Heroic Spirits who are sharing the same Saint Graph because of their legend. Despite not being fused into one body, this Servant still refers to himself as Wuchang Gui so as to not confuse their Master with their Saber (Xie Bi'an) and Lancer (Fan Wujiu) counterparts. This sometimes proves ineffective because Wuchang technically is Xie Bi'an, but he is wiser and cryptic than his carefree, younger self. Appearance Wuchang Gui is Xie Bi'an, but he appears more mature as compared to his Saber counterpart. He carries around a black umbrella who is revealed to be Fan Wujiu with his spirit sealed within the object. Personality Due to Xie Bi'an being the main body in their shared Saint Graph, it's no exception that Wuchang Gui is friendly and kind to the Protagonist. However, there is a part of Wuchang Gui that tends to be quite suicidal whenever he thinks that Fan Wujiu hates him for what he did in their past, hinting that the Xie Bi'an that is manifested as Wuchang Gui was the Xie Bi'an who was severely traumatized upon learning of Fan Wujiu's death - and as such - he committed suicide because he couldn't bear the guilt of leaving his friend behind. The black umbrella he has (Fan Wujiu) snaps him out of it by insulting him for being a crybaby. Role Fate/Eminent Revival Abilities Being a fusion between two different Servants, Wuchang gains an equal portion of both of their abilities, making him skilled in both the sword and the lance. As a Ruler, his Class Skills are Magic Resistance (B++), Divinity (B+), and True Name Discernment ©. His Personal Skill from Xie Bi'an is Flow of Life (A) '''and his Personal Skill from Fan Wujiu is '''Death's Bell Chime (A+). His Personal Skill is Soul Dualism (EX), which grants him a temporary boost against Servant classes that they are weak against - neutralizing the damage taken. Due to Fan Wujiu's influence, the black umbrella Wuchang Gui uses can change its shape into any weapon he deems fit for fighting. Development References Category:3-Kizuna Category:Saber-class Servants Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Servants Category:Chinese Heroic Spirits Category:Heaven Attribute Servants Category:Divine Spirits Category:3-Kizuna's Favorites